Summer Holiday Whatever That Means
by unknowngirl123456
Summary: Cammie is put in a survival test with an unknown person although that may not be as unknown as she thinks. Will the Chameleon finally meet her match? She can't stand him and his smirk and he can't stand her stubbornness. But when they finally develop feelings for each other does that make it easier or harder still. Second fan-fic. Please be nice.
1. Chapter 1-The beginning

Summer Holiday Whatever That Means

**just wanna say that this is my second fan fic so please be nice. enjoy!**

CPOV (Cammie's Point of view)

So Solomon said we are going to a Greek island for a week tomorrow. After he told us we ran to our room and started trying to pack unfortunately Macey had told Liz and I not to bother because we couldn't pack for a gorilla if we tried.

I get bored just sitting around waiting for everyone to finish what they were doing, even Liz wasn't bored she was already packing gadgets, I decided to take a walk but not as the Chameleon just as plain old boring Cammie. But as I was walking around I saw Zach approaching, great that's just what I need. And guess what he was sporting on his face, yep that's right that stupid smirk.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, just thought I'd ask what you're doing I mean you're not trying to blend in to the walls, oh wait I see were you just trying to catch my attention so you could announce your undying love for me?"

I growled in response to this, "Move Zachary I don't have time for you or that stupid smirk, why can't you leave me alone I'm sure Tina or Anna would love if you cryptically spoke to them all the time now go away!"

Yes I admit my words were quite harsh but I wanted to enjoy the holiday experience starting from now and I did not need him ruining it. After I said this for a fraction of a second hurt flashed through his eyes but he covered it up quickly to see if he was really hurt or not. Good, that will give him a knock in the ego.

NEXT DAY ON THE HELICOPTER **(JUST GALLAGHER)**

"Right girls, I will read out the order in which you girls are going to jump whilst we move. Firstly Ms Baxter and Ms Sutton, then Ms McHenry and Ms Fetterman, after that Ms Bauer and Ms Sampson, next Ms Morrison and Ms Alvarez, finally Ms Lee along with Ms Walters. Ms Morgan you will wait until the rest are gone so I can speak to you. First and second groups get ready. Ladies your task is to survive for a week I will meet you at that clearing over there in one week. First group go!"

After Mr Solomon had spoken Bex and Liz went followed by Macey and Anna and so on and so on, until the last group had gone. I turned my full attention to Joe then.

"Cammie, you're probably wondering why you are here but because you are one of the best students of the year we have offered you a place for a two week survival trip with a person who is dropping from a helicopter now. All I can say is survive. This person may not be a friend but they may be your partner in the future or your life support now. Two weeks, that clearing. Go!"

I was shocked but I quickly gathered my stuff and said good bye to Solomon and thought about his words as I descended downwards.

Then I landed down on the ground looked around and there in front of me had to be…

**Left it on a cliff hanger but it's quite obvious it just sounds dramatic this way.**


	2. Chapter 2-Goode or bad?

**Summer Holiday Whatever That Means chapter 2**

**Everyone's a bit OOC in this. Just to let everyone know Zach and Cammie haven't dated in the past. But Zach has a lot of admirers from people like Tina and Anna as it says in the first chapter. Sorry for any confusion.**

CPOV

_Previously_

_Then I landed down on the ground looked around and there in front of me had to be…_

Zach, yes you are thinking of the right Zach.

"Zach what are you doing here? I can't believe this, you aren't supposed to be here, and this is MY CoveOps test."

"Well I was on my CoveOps test too and they said I had to trust someone who acted like an animal I guess it was you." He said all of this whilst smirking as usual.

After hearing these words I was upset and I made sure he couldn't see it or hear it. He said,

"I'll get the food and fine some separate shelters, I wouldn't want to catch diseases or anything, you know how animals are, especially out of control ones. Now run along little chameleon go get the water and wood"

Once he said this I picked up my backpack and piled bottles and two blankets into it, along with a granola bar. Then I ran I don't know where which is bad for a spy but I ran hoping for Macey and I was so lucky I could hear her arguing with Anna because Anna was scared to be left alone whilst Macey looked for food. Finally she said just look for shelter I am going to find food. Once she did this I snapped branches and rustled bushes hoping to get her to come over.

"Macey, it's me Cammie. I come in peace."

"Cammie, what's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you Cam, just tell me what's up. Oh. You're crying, you never cry, what's wrong? Cam answer me right now."

"Well when you all left I was with Solomon and he said _'Cammie, you're probably wondering why you are here but because you are one of the best students of the year we have offered you a place for a two week survival trip with a person who is dropping from a helicopter now. All I can say is survive. This person may not be a friend but they may be your partner in the future or your life support now. Two weeks, that clearing. Go!_'

So then when I landed Zach was there and then he said, '_Well I was on my CoveOps test too and they said I had to trust someone who acted like an animal I guess it was you' _and then he said '_I'll get the food and fine some separate shelters, I wouldn't want to catch diseases or anything, you know how animals are, especially out of control ones. Now run along little chameleon go get the water and wood.' _Then I ran until I found you and I'm not too sure how to get back either and he'll come looking for me."

After this I broke down, so much for spies never showing emotion. I didn't cry for that long eventually I was just shaking and then I stopped, Macey had gone now because her, Bex and Liz know me better than anyone and she knew I wanted to be alone. I found her with Anna when I walked a bit further along and they gave me some food and water and then I left. It was about 5 according to my internal clock. Well that's just great I have been gone for about 6 hours. Wow time flies. I doubt he's even noticed he's too busy looking in the mirror.

Whilst I was walking I finally remembered that I was meant to have water and wood and stopping for that wouldn't hurt as he'd probably kill me if I didn't get it any way. So when I found a stream I filled all the bottles I had and washed my face and arms and stuff then picked up wood and walked back.

When I got there I took a double take. Zach was sitting down on logs around a small fire. He was drinking water and eating food. Then I finally took in the camp place we were and realised that he had found shelter to keep us warm and put everything in there. He had done everything. But the most shocking part was Zach had his head in his hands shaking his head and muttering 'why was I so rude' and 'she's probably been eaten by a badger oh great'

Then he stopped when I started walking I guess I must've snapped a branch or something because he was in a fighting stance. He was about to attack I could tell. But before I could do anything he charged and knocked me to the floor there was a sickening snap. Before I could even think he started injuring me with lots of snaps and cracks and bruises and scars being made in the process. He finally stopped and picked me up and wrapped a rope around my arms and brought me near the fire. When he saw in the light it was me, I would've laughed at his face if I wasn't in so much pain.

"Oh My Gosh Cam, are you alright? No of course she's not alright what have I done? I've probably almost killed her, she didn't even put up a fight or maybe I didn't even look because I was angry. Nice one Zach. Now Solomon is going to kill me."

"Zach will you just untie me already!" I practically screamed at him.

At once he was untying me and carried me next to the fire and went to get the first aid things.

"Cam I'm really sorry but I need to examine you so can you take off your clothes-"

"Zach—"

"I'm not being weird do it now Cam."

"Fine"

So I took off everything but left my bra and pants.

He quickly examined my body and said,

"Hey Gallagher Girl I'm really sorry but I can tell that you have a few broken ribs a fractured wrist and a fractured foot also a knee and shoulder dislocation, also you have a lot of bruises and cuts. I am so sorry for this all but for the next 2 weeks you can do practically nothing."

"Zach, I'm really tired and cold there are two blankets in my bag, get them for me please."

After this I just stood up and started walking forgetting what happened and fall on the floor landing the impact on my knee and ribs and collar bone.

"Cam you weren't meant to walk, now I can tell you've dislocated your collar bone and broken more ribs and then I guess you've fractured your knee too. Nice one Cam."

And that's all it took I just started crying letting everything out, my pain and him. That's all I remember because the next second I blacked out.

**It was quite long, hope it wasn't too long and it makes sense. Review please. I really want a couple more reviews till I post my next chapter. **


	3. AN-Sorry guys!

**Hi everyone sorry about this AN, just wanted to say my documents were labelled wrong that's why I posted the same chapter twice. **

**Hopefully I should post the real chapter 3 soon if I get a few more reviews.**

**Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4-Surprise guests

Summer Holiday Whatever That Means-Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry I've taken so long to update I've just been having a serious case of writers block but hopefully this will be ok. Just to warn everyone, I think everything is OOC so sorry again. I am adding my own characters, sorry! Hope you like it!**

CPOV

_Previously_

_And that's all it took I just started crying letting everything out, my pain and him. That's all I remember because the next second I blacked out._

When I woke up, I was really sore and had no clue where I was or why I was so sore. But then everything came flooding back, and the only thing on my mind was Zach. I decided to get up and start walking because Solomon was right, we are in a dangerous world and other people will not hesitate to kill us whatever the weather and whatever our injuries.

I must've been making a lot of noise because Zach suddenly appeared in a fighting stance, I have learnt from my mistakes and shouted to Zach that it was me and that I wasn't an intruder.

Zach's face was a picture, I was laughing so much that I started crying it went from happy, to sad, to angry, to excited and then plain furious and then he realised I was laughing at him so he covered it up.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, would you care to enlighten me on where you were yesterday?"

"Erm, well you see, I was collecting the water and wood if you remember. Then I, er, found Macey and Anna and hung out with them for a while-"

"You know very well that is not what I meant, you were gone for ages and you came back and didn't tell me that it was you, so I did that to you! Why did you not tell me?!"

Instead of answering like he thought I would, I simply just walked back to our shelter and grabbed everything in there and got ready to start moving again.

"What and where do you think you are going? Gallagher girl I am sorry I didn't mean to shout at you or even do that but I was angry at myself."

"Zach, have you forgotten everything since we've left, we have to keep moving, our enemies will kill us if we're injured so we need to move. We can only stay in one place for a while and if you will work with me we can find others and stay with them." I sighed, I mean seriously could he get any slower?

"Making alliances, I like it. Just to let you know that Blackthorne are here too in pairs so we may meet them on the way but I'm not sure."

"We have 20 minutes to get moving again, up Northwards so get ready." I started searching the campsite for anything else that was useful, Zach could clear everything else.

I heard hushed voices just outside the camp, quickly I jumped into a fighting stance and got ready to fight. Zach must've heard too because almost straight away he was at my side telling me to get his back. I didn't really want to but he gave me a look saying 'Are you capable of taking enemies on like that.' So I huffed and stood behind him in a fighting stance.

Then the weirdest thing happened, Zach and the other people started to laugh and I turned and saw Bex, Liz, Macey, Anna, Grant, Jonas and two other boys I didn't know.

Macey and Bex looked like they were ready to kill Zach and Liz looked like she was devising a plan to kill Zach, and Anna was staring at one of the boys. Me, I just coughed awkwardly.

"Oh hey Cam, you know everyone but this is Nick and James. Me and Nick know each other from our parents." Queue rolling eyes, "And James and Anna are an item. Nick and James weren't on the exchange because they were banned. Everyone this is Cammie the Chameleon."

I knew what Macey was doing, she was trying to see if I would break.

I muttered some sort of 'hey' before I dragged my friends (Bex, Liz and Macey, not Anna, she understood though)

"Cammie, I know your trying to hide it, wait a second what is that on your bloody arm?!" She had seen what Zach had done all over my body, and she was mad, "If Goode did this to you he will die, I don't care about anyone, he hurt you mentally and now physically. Don't even try to stop me!" She huffed then ran to Zach and started fighting him screaming something along the lines of 'you will die' 'you are going to pay' and 'what has Cammie ever done to you'

This is where I closed my eyes but I heard Macey and Liz charging after Bex to kill Zach some more. This is where I had enough,

"Guys shutup. Grant, Jonas, Nick, James and Anna get them off of him. You've made so much noise that anything could've happened, we aren't stopping here we need to go North, upwards Macey, because everyone has probably heard us. Everyone gather stuff, we leave in 10 minutes, I'll stay with Zach and secure the area. Go!"

Eventually everyone gathered stuff and left but James and Anna decided to go separately because they weren't that close to the group.

Everyone finally left and I turned round to face Zach, I wish I hadn't...

**Hope you guys like it, there will be Zammie fluff if the next chapter as you could probably guess. Review and follow! Thanks.**


End file.
